villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johann (How to Train Your Dragon)/Gallery
Images of the traitorous Trader Johann from the Emmy Award winning tv series, Dreamworks's Dragons, the telivison series of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Gallery Images Dragons: Riders of Berk Johann's first appearance.jpg|"Ah, Berk! My most favorite of all the islands I travel to!" Johann meets Hiccup.jpg|"Oh, that... that's pure squid ink. Wrestled from the colosal squid of the northern waters." Johann_scared_toothless.png|Johann scared of Toothess Johann with Hiccup.jpg|“Yes, yes. But it wasn’t for your father. It was for you. Snothannn.png|Johann and Snotlout riding Hookfang Johann at night.jpg|“Ah, Outcast, my favorite of all the islands I travel to.” Dragons: Defenders of Berk Johann giving Hiccup_his squid ink.jpg|"A little token of appreciation. Pure quid ink wrestled from the colosal squid of the northern waters." Smoke2.png|"The crown jewel of the archipelago." Johann with Gobber.jpg|"This finest metal from the furthest regions of the archipelago." Johann_is_not_amused.png|"I really hate that kid!" Dragons: Race to the Edge Johann with Ruffnutt and Tuffnut.jpg|" He's out. He's more berserk than ever." Johann speaking to Heather.jpg|Johann speaking to Heather Johannd.jpg|"Ah, miss Astrid, so nice to see you again." Johann's map.jpg|Johann with his map Johann_distress.png|Johann attacked by gronkles Johann with Hiccup and Snotlout.jpg|Johann with Hiccup and Snotlout Johann_grimborn.jpg|Johann hears about the Grimborn auction Johann's grin.jpg|Johann's evil grin, a foreshadowing of his nature Johann, Ryker and Viggo.jpg|Johann with Viggo Grimborn and Ryker Grimborn Johann on ship.jpg|Johann on his ship Johann with a chest.jpg|“There hasn't been destruction like this since Emperor Nicephorus and the Byzantines were mercilessly annihilated in the Battle of Pliska.” Johann and Hiccup.jpg|Johann telling Hiccup about the mysterious disappearances of many merchants Sin9.png|"And I risked revealing everything to get it." years of entering the berkian world.JPG|"My infiltration into the Berkian world, years of building trust, behaving as if I were some buffoonish fop,..." kissing the boots of stoick the veast.JPG|"... kissing the boots of Stoick the Vast and his scrawny hier to the throne,..." Sin10.png|"...all in pursuit of the one thing I could not obtain myself:..." Sin11.png|""...The King of Dragons." Sin12.png|"This lens may hold the key to finally find it" lets look into the future.JPG|"Now let us see what my years of work have brought us. Let us look into our future,..." Johann lights up the Dragon eye.jpg|"...shall we?" Ugh_this_cannot_be._wher_is_my_king_of_dragon.jpg|'Ugh, this cannot be. Where is my king of dragons." In_Plain_Sight_title_card.jpg|Johann looking at a projection krogan send your lyers.JPG|"Krogan send your flyers." and viggo.JPG|"And Viggo, you suggest a different path?" we will persuate hiccup in giving the lenses.JPG|"I believe that there is a way to persuade our old friend, hiccup to deliver them straight away." there, right behind you.JPG|"There, right behind you." Ed6d412c66b7c20ba984e6f078bd3dfc.jpg|Johann's grinning evilly as he reveals his intentions to Hiccup InPlainSight-JohannsDaggers3.png|Johann's dagger, before he threatens Hiccup. paying me.JPG|(Hiccup: What ever Viggo and Krogan are paying you...) "Paying me?" ipay them.JPG|"I pay them to serve at my feet" Image_001.jpg|Johann pointing his dagger at Toothless sunk them.JPG|"All the tales I sold you and your gullible father I stole from real merchants before I sunk them in their ships." Johann_and_Krogan.jpg|Johann with Krogan and his singetail Trailer S6 69.png|Johann's evil stare as he aboard the Dragon Hunter ships. Krogan and Johann staring at Hiccup.JPG|Johann and Krogan glaring at Hiccup Johann and Krogan battle Hiccup.JPG|Johann and Krogan about to battle Hiccup Krogan and Johann hear bewilderbeast.JPG|Johann and Krogan hears the Bewilderbeast's roar Blown away.JPG|Krogan and Johann blown away Never_knew_you_had_that_much_in_you.jpg|"Bravo master Hiccup. I didn't know you had that in you."] you should taste the delicious irony of your situation Hiccup.JPG|"You must see the delicious irony of your situation, Hiccup." teh final resting place of the king of dragons.JPG|"The final resting place of the champion of dragons will reside in the King of Dragons'..." birthplace.JPG|"...Birthnest. Sheer poetry" Johann tries to kill Hiccup.JPG|Johann tries to kill Hiccup Johann_faces_Hiccup.jpg|Johann facing Toothless By_all_means_dragon_go.JPG|"By all means dragon, off you go! After the egg" All_that_heroism_for_what.JPG|"Such heroism and for what, FOR WHAT?" Yes_i_do.JPG|"Oh yes, yes I do, Hiccup." Johann_tries_to_kill_Hiccup.jpeg|Johann’s final moments as he tries to kill Hiccup Johann_dying.jpeg|Johann meets his end Frozen Johann.jpg|The end of Johann Videos Trader Johann in Dragons Riders of Berk-0|Johann’s first appearance Michael Goldstrom Dragons Defenders Sins Of The Past Trader Johann is a traitor & cliffhanger for Season 6-1|Johann's nature is revealed The King of Dragons (Trader Johan, krogan and Viggo's Plan) DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE SEASON 6-0|Johann sees the projection RTTE Johan betrays Hiccup Scene-0 RTTE Hiccup Fights Krogan and Johan-1|Johann’s death Category:Galleries